you're still the one
by lillysatine
Summary: Xander se remémore tous ses moments passés avec l’homme qu’il aime.Slash XanderAngel


Titre: You're still the one

Auteur: Satine

Série: Buffy contre les vampires

Genre: slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pas plus que la chanson (qui est aussi le titre de l'histoire) qui appartient à Shania Twain

Résumé : Xander se remémore tous ses moments passés avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Notes : Cette histoire est très courte mais je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ces deux là car c'est actuellement mes deux persos favoris dans cette série. Et puis, je trouvais que la chanson se prêtait bien à l'histoire. En fait, j'adore écrire des song-fics !

Désolée pour les fans de Buffy à qui j'ai prêté un sale caractère (je sens que je vais me faire tuer…)

_**You're still the one**_

Xander sentit les derniers vestiges de sommeil le quitter et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était à peine vingt heures. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait encore une heure avant que son compagnon ne se réveille.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir flotter sur ses lèvres à la pensée de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Angel. Le vampire avec une âme.

Xander en était tombé amoureux à la seconde où il l'avait vu.

_When I first you, I saw love._

Mais il s'était effacé au profit de Buffy qui elle aussi était tombée amoureuse du beau vampire.

Le jeune homme avait regardé en silence le bonheur du couple tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait lui amener que de la souffrance. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Regarder Angel et être près de lui était plus que nécessaire à son bien-être.

Lorsque Angel et Buffy s'étaient séparés, Xander s'était senti soulagé et s'était immédiatement senti honteux de cette pensée. Il aurait dût consoler son amie au lieu de se réjouir de son malheur mais c'était plus fort que lui. Angel était libre à nouveau. Aussi quand le vampire partit pour Los Angeles, le jeune mortel ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Au départ, Angel le repoussa. Il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés mais Xander se rendit vite indispensable au bon fonctionnement de l'agence de détectives que le vampire avait ouvert avec Cordélia.

Le temps avait passé et un jour, Xander avait failli mourir lors d'une enquête à l'apparence tout à fait banale. Ce jour avait été le plus beau de la vie du jeune homme car Angel lui avait alors avoué ses sentiments. Oui, le vampire était tombé amoureux au fil de leurs aventures et ayant failli perdre celui qu'il aimait, il avait décidé de se déclarer sans plus attendre.

Leur première nuit fut magique et jamais Xander ne l'oublierait. Angel avait été un amant très tendre et il avait connu l'extase dans ses bras. Il avait eu un peu peur car après tout, c'était sa première fois mais la tendresse au fond des yeux d'Angel lui avait fait oublier tous ses doutes.

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, Buffy ne prit pas très bien la chose. Savoir que son ancien petit ami était maintenant avec un homme et qui plus est, avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait toujours légèrement méprisé, provoqua sa colère. Même si elle était avec Riley, elle ne put le supporter et monta tous les anciens amis du couple contre eux. Cela fit beaucoup de mal à Xander de savoir que ses quelques amis ne voulaient plus le voir car jugeaient sa relation malsaine. Mais heureusement, Angel était là et c'est grâce à l'amour de ce dernier qu'il surmonta cette trahison.

_Ain't nothing better_

_We've beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, I bet, they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

Un jour, Xander demanda à Angel de le faire vampire. Ce dernier refusa. Il ne voulait pas entraîner l'homme qu'il aimait dans son monde d'obscurité et de sang. Ce fut leur première dispute sérieuse. Mais il céda face à un argument judicieusement bien placé de Xander. Ce dernier insista sur la fait qu'il vieillissait et que bientôt, il mourrait comme tout être humain qui se respecte. Angel ne put supporter l'idée d'être séparé de son ange comme il aimait à l'appeler et une nuit, Xander devint vampire.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans après, ils étaient toujours ensembles et toujours aussi amoureux. Ils avaient fait face à beaucoup de choses tous les deux mais ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir et priaient pour que cela continue ainsi. De toute façon, ils savaient qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps l'un sans l'autre.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_Still the one_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Xander sourit en repensant à tous ces moments de bonheur passés avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde. Il se pencha vers Angel et effleura tendrement les lèvres de ce dernier d'un doux baiser.

-Je t'aime mon Angel.

Pour toute réponse, Angel serra un peu plus son aimé contre lui mais ne se réveilla pas.

Xander sourit, referma les yeux et se rendormit.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_


End file.
